


Naruto Various x Reader || Fondling Tendacies

by ImASinnerForLife



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, I’m gay as fuck for konan ok.., Kinks, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, all kinda of kinks and sex bruh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASinnerForLife/pseuds/ImASinnerForLife
Summary: Request are opens ma boys! Follow my tumblr for more (cringystorytellingchiwawa).Go ahead and don’t be shy! Also I’m hella gay for mainly konan and might be the only female x female I might do, hehe..





	1. Chapter 1

Ok rules to requests, I don’t have much to say so just read this lil piece. 

👆🏾: When request please don’t automatically assume, “oh of course she’ll write mine!”. Of course I’m a horny lil shit but I do have standards. 

\- no hardcore rape, I will admit I can write rape but the reader will like it one second and then after be completely disgusted towards themself. I will not to anything related to vaginal bleeding, anal bleeding, or any other crazy shit that probably run in you guys minds. 

🤙🏾: As you can see you can request underage stuff from me, I have a love hate relationship with Kakashi x Naruto and a even bigger one with Itachi x Sasuke (considering they’re also brothers and shit). Just be ready for that weird shit or don’t cause sometimes I hate those ships while other times I hate them. 

🤟🏾: No hate bro. Any hate comments will be deleted or some harsh as salt from myself. No hate, no fighting, no nothing. Be chill in my Atheistic household the fuck. 

Well that’s all I really have to say, just basically don’t be a bunch of baby back assholes. I’ll take in almost any kink and I can write prompts as well. 

😍 Ok that’s all I have to say for now! Be safe in the ghetto ma boys 🤗


	2. Orochimaru x Shower Sex

“Y/N!” 

Came a loud yell and you immediately shot up from the chair you were sleeping in bumping into the wall by accident as well. A soft whimper left your lips as you carefully rubbed the bruise that started to form on your skin. Suddenly you perked again remembering how you had just been called by your master and ran out the dark room and into the long hallways before the man had to yell again. 

Upon entering the other’s bedroom you carefully peeked around trying to find him. You hadn’t seen him in bed which probably meant he was in the shower so that’s where you went. Your thoughts were confirmed with you heard the sprinkling from the shower and even some hisses that sounded full of pain. Carefully you made your way to the large bathroom and seen the shadow of the other in the shower.

 You stared at his physique and started to feel warm. Suddenly his head shot up and you froze as his figure seemed to look at you. Chills suddenly dancing up and down your back as he called you again. 

 “Y/n...come here.” He spoke, voice low and harsh and you carefully walked over until you stood outside the shower only about a foot away. He poked his head out quickly, it shooting out like an attacking snake and in fear you froze even when he stopped right in front of you, a heated glare over his features as he spoke. 

 “Take off your clothes” He ordered and you slowly blinked. Did you just hear that correctly? Like really? You tried not to make a face of embarrassment not to mention the quieter you stayed the angrier he seemed to get so shyly you nodded. Your hands went down to the rim of your shirt before pulling it over your head showing the fishnet underneath that held your (b/s) breast. 

He loomed over you from the shower as you shivered, water from his hair dripping into a puddle on the floor, his eyes roaming over your chest looking at the round (n/c) nipples. For a second he felt his tongue dart out from between his lips but he stayed quiet as he watched, warm water running done his toned back and ass as his eyes focused on you and only you. 

You moved down to your pants pulling on a couple strings before letting them fall over your lovely hips and down to your ankles showing the (f/c) panties that you wore. He hissed, not being able to wait to continue his plan, lightly giving you a warning to move faster and you held in a whimper as you did so. 

You pulled off the fishnet dropping it to the floor along with you panties leaving your precious body bare for his enjoyment. Your cheeks red as you lightly crossed you arms over your chest and a cool breeze danced over you skin tickling you. He suddenly grabs your arm and yanks you inside making you almost slip thanks to the water on the floor. A loud hiss comes from him due to him using his arms as he glances up at you, long black hair over his golden eyes. 

You blush looking at him, why did he have to be so...hot.., and as much as you tried not to your (e/c) eyes look down to his cock, eyes widening once you noticed he was semi hard. The thick organ twitching as water bounced and dropped off of it wetting it.

Suddenly you were having a craving. 

He scoffed stepping closer leaving about five inches between the two of you before he spoke. Voice low and a bit husky as his breath came out in puffs. You stared clenching your thighs together feeling your body get hot all over. 

“Wash me, I can’t do it own.” He spoke, cool breath tickling your neck as he stood over you. It kind of surprised you, he wasn’t the person to confess to defeat but you nodded, embarrassed when you noticing your nipples getting a bit tender.

Maybe it was just the water.. 

“Y-Yes my lord, e-excuse me.” You spoke softly and with a light huff he scooted aside backing away to let you reach past and grab the soap from the shelf. Your (h/l) hair getting soaked as you stepped more into the water. 

You went to grab the rag but he sent a harsh glare your way showing his irritation making you tense before he spoke once again. 

“Don’t, I don’t like the texture. Use those hands of yours.” 

You didn’t think it would make you blush but immediately your head went in the gutter. You bit your lip lightly before nodding, hair shaking at the motion. 

“Y-yes Sir.” You pulled your hands away before rubbing them together with the soap before stepping closer. You hesitated and he lifted a brow. You didn’t know why he called you out of all people to do this but you knew that you didn’t want to waste his time. You wanted to completely get him clean. Wanted him to praise you. He seemed to understand and turned around, limp damaged arms following the action as his back faced you. 

You looked over his hard back before stepping close, your body grazing his, breast against his back as your washed his back kneeding out any tense muscles happy to her him making a pleasured noise at the relief. You went to pull away and he turned again facing you. You wanted to play with his butt but knowing him it didn’t matter who you were, he’d still kill you. (He washed it earlier though so it’s whatever.)

His eyes glanced down to your breast looking at the hard nipples before a teasing smirk appeared on his face making you yelp and cover them quickly by hugging yourself. Face blood red as you looked away hearing him give a low chuckle. 

“What? They’re just nipples (y/n), I have them as well.” He joked smugly and it made you redder before you barked at him a bit annoyed at his teasing. 

“I-it’s different though!” 

“Don’t yell right now.”

Right now? You thought, you were pretty sure only a certain few were here in the hideout today but you guess that didn’t matter. You huffed grabbing the soap once again and getting your hands soapy once more trying to ignore his lingering gazes eye raping you. You carefully ran your hands over his firm chest running over the ridges and dips slowly going down. You nearly yelped when his cock twitched tapping your wrist and you went to pull away too shy to continue. 

He suddenly leaned down making you freeze, mouth a centimeter away from your ear as he spoke. 

“You missed a spot. Clean my cock too (y/n), I won’t say it again.” 

He grinned, fangs showing in the corner of his mouth. You gulped but deep in your head you didn’t want to miss this opportunity. Touching your master turned you on a lot after all but you didn’t have to tell him that. It was getting to the point though where you weren’t sure if that was slick between your thighs or the shower water. 

“Y-yes.” You stated before wrapping your hand around the base gasping at the weight. They could get that heavy? You bit your lip as he gave a shudder and hiss into your ear. He looked at you before kissing your shoulder making you gasp lightly. 

Your hand went up and down his veiny shaft feeling it become even more stiff in your grasp, thick and throbbing. You jerked it faster and he nearly sunk his teeth in your neck, fangs popping out but he held himself back gently grazing the sharp bones over your skin causing shivers. 

He gave grunts and groans and you were pretty sure he was going to explode right there in your hand. You had to admit though that you wouldn’t have even minded. You whined lightly as he pressed closer trapping your tight hand and his cock between both of your bodies. He suddenly pulled away after he groaned and began to back off.

“Turn around and spread your pussy, I can’t wait any longer.” He spoke and you nearly passed out. You weren’t ready for that to come out of him but you were clearly excited turning around and spreading your legs, bent over before moving your hands back and spreading the lips showing the soaking pink hole shuddering as he pressed against your ass bending over your back. 

What shocked you was how his own hand snapped up and grabbing your neck. You let out a chocked sound but mainly due to the shock. Other than that it had you ready for him to pound your womb like not tomorrow, not to mention you realized that even though it hurt him he couldn’t help it. 

Like a bitch in heat you wiggled your hips not caring to be stretched, you loved the burn not to mention you’ve played with yourself enough times for it to be ok. He purred before leading the head into your pussy, the mushroom top making you gasp loudly and tilt your head back as he slowly sunk in. The weight filling you with warmth and the length digging into your softest parts. The burn of the stretch make you shudder as you stood there with him inside of you and choking you against the wet glass. 

His eyes focused on you as he carefully drew his hips back, his length nearly slipping out before he slammed back into you with so much force you felt like the glass was going to break, not only that but a loud moan fell from your lips. 

“You like that? Like your master taking you like some bitch? I know how you think about me (y/n), that’s why I called you here.” He chuckled as his other hand wrapped around your hip pressing against your hard clit making you give a choked cry, your nails digging into your ass as you held it open. 

His pace was already vicious, hips ramming into you like he wanted to break your pelvis. Your cries getting louder as he wrecked you, brain going blank at the lose of air until he loosened his grip on your throat leaning in to whisper the dirties fucking things in your ear. 

_“Your squeezing me so tightly, are you trying to milk me dry?”_

_“Wow, every time I shove it in your asshole twitches. Should I fuck that too?”_

_“Fuck tighten like that some some, I’m going to cum inside.”_

_“Let me breed your pretty hole (y/n). I want to see my cum sticking to your walls.”_

 You were shaking at the words. You wanted him to breed you hole but knew it was best for him not to. Your cries and his grunts got louder and he hugged you tightly. 

You felt a burst and you knees gave out making him hold you tightly as his cock throbbed. He came inside coating your walls to the brim as you whimpered. 

He kissed your shoulders making you purr lightly as you both sunk to the floor. Looks like you’ll need a shower as well. 

- 

Sorry if it was shit at the end but I needed to get this over. I had this as a draft for like a month so I couldn’t help it. 

Hope you guys liked it though.


	3. A/N: Read This Ma Bois

Aight so basically this chapter is me saying follow me on my tumblr, or even my wattpad cause I’m just not on ao3 unless I want some real hardcore angsty porn. 🤷🏽‍♀️🤷🏽‍♀️🤷🏽‍♀️ 

I update way more on those sites then I do on here so then everyone can still send me requests and I’ll also reply to requests faster! 

Some here ya go: 

wattpad: @candypopxjason

tumblr: @cringystorytellingchiwawa 

Hope to see y’all soon! 

 

P.s (first chapters will be Orochimaru x reader with rough shower sex and Deidara x reader with oral and face sitting)


	4. My Tumblr

If your thinking to request something then hit me up at https://yandereinmyguts.tumblr.com/. 

It makes it easier for me to update along with my other fandoms such as My Hero Academia, Mystic Messenger, the Arcana, Otome games, Hunter x Hunter, Castlevania, kpop and more!


End file.
